1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle fitting system. In particular, the present invention relates to a bicycle fitting system for a bicycle fitting.
2. Background Information
Conventional bicycle fitting systems measures rider body sizes of a rider, and adjusts bicycle components of a bicycle based on the rider body sizes. For example, a conventional bicycle fitting system utilizes a three-dimensional marker tracking system that detects markers attached to a rider body for measuring rider body sizes of the rider (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0142177 A1, for example).